Майкл Эмерсон
Майкл Эмерсон исполняет роль Бена Лайнуса в сериале Lost. Факты * Дата рождения: 7 сентября 1954 * Место рождения: Сидар-Рапидс, штат Айова, США * Семья: младший брат, сестра, мать, отец * Семейное положение: Женился первый раз в 1986 году, но был разведен в 1993. Женился второй раз на Керри Престон в сентябре 1998 года. * Текущее место жительства: Нью-Йорк * Второе имя: Ричард * Рост: 172 см Биография Несмотря на то, что в самом начале своей актерской карьеры Майкл Эмерсон играл преимущественно комедийных персонажей, со временем на его счету стали появляться намного более пугающие образы. Достаточно вспомнить его Бена Лайнуса (он же Генри Гейл) лидера группы «Других» в сериале «Lost» (2004-2010) или роль серийного убийцы из «The Practice» (1997-2004), которая сделала его обладателем престижной премии Эмми. Майкл родился 7 сентября 1954 года в, штате Айова. Образование получил в университете Дрейк (Iowa's Drake University, 1976), после чего отправился в Нью-Йорк, испытать судьбу на актерском поприще. Однако, как и многих других молодых актеров его постигла неудача, и он не смог найти работу. Некоторое время подрабатывал то здесь, то там и, в конечном счете, стал внештатным иллюстратором в одном из журналов. Тогда же его первая жена предложила перебраться во Флориду, куда переезжала ее семья, а в период, когда их брак уже распался, Эмерсон развился в опытного исполнителя, принимая участие в Шекспировском «Othello» и других постановках театра Джексонвилла (Theatre Jacksonville). За семь лет (1986-93), Майкл пережил огромное количество перевоплощений в местных спектаклях, но, не смотря на эту увлеченность, он пока не мог зарабатывать своим талантом на жизнь. thumb|left|Майкл рассказывает о Alabama Shakespeare Festival Хотя Эмерсон и отказался от актерского ремесла, в пользу преподавания, он по-прежнему прислушивался к советам знакомых драматических актеров, а затем получил степень Магистра Изящных Искусств по программе Фестиваля Шекспира в Алабаме (Alabama Shakespeare Festival). На этом Фестивале он провел три года жизни, оттачивая свое искусство в таких постановках как «The Tempest», «Much Ado About Nothing» и «Henry V». Вооруженный степенью, он вновь надеялся покорить Нью-Йорк, но предложения, которые ему поступали, были по-прежнему лишь из местных театров. Наконец, в 1997 Эмерсон был приглашен на второстепенную роль в спектакле Мойзеса Кауфмана "Gross Indecency: The Trials of Oscar Wilde". Однако через некоторое время исполнителя главной роли уволили, а Майкл занял его место. После, театральные обзоры просто сверкали его именем и все как один твердили, что он великолепен. Эмерсон отклонил предложение принять участие в нашумевшем фильме Майкла Бея «Armageddon» ( 1998) ради "Gross Indecency” , а позже согласился на роль второго плана в «The Journey» (1997). Именно эта роль свела его с будущей женой, актрисой Керри Престон (Carrie Preston), известной благодаря «The Impostors» и «Playing by Heart» (оба фильма 1998 года). thumb|right|Эмерсон в роли Уильяма Хинкса (The Practice) Прошли годы после его первой известности в Нью-Йорке, Майкл продолжал играть на сцене вместе такими актерами как Ума Турман в Бродвейской постановке "The Misanthrope" (1998) или с Кевином Спейси в "The Iceman Cometh" (1999), где Эмерсон сыграл Вилли Обана и получил хорошие отзывы. Затем он работал вместе с Кейт Бартон над "Give Me Your Answer Do" в 1999, исполнил роль Джорджа Тесмана "Hedda Gabler" в Уильямстоуне (Williamstown), играл в Бостоне и Вашингтоне, в конце концов, он остановился на Бродвее в 2001 году. Между спектаклями Эмерсон попробовал себя в роли серийного убийцы в нескольких частях «The Practice». Как оказалось впоследствии, именно психически не уравновешенный Уильям Хинкс, то ли убийца, то нет, подарил Майклу его первую Эмми, как Лучшему Приглашенному Драматическому Актеру (Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series). thumb|left|Эмерсон в «Saw» Эмерсон продолжал играть огромное количество персонажей на телевидении, однако так и не мог найти свое амплуа. После нескольких эпизодов в “The Education of Max Bickford” (2001-02) и “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit” (1999), Майкл снялся в небольшой сцене с Ричардом Гиром и Даян Лэйн в триллере “Unfaithful” (2002). Кроме того, в качестве приглашенного актера он участвовал в продолжительном сериале о полицейских “Without a Trace” (CBS, 2002), в коротком “Skin” (Fox, 2003-2004), затем у Джерри Брукхаймера в “Romeo and Juliet” и в вездесущем “Law & Order: Criminal Intent” (NBC, 2001- ). Пробуя свои возможности, он исполнил небольшую роль в “Straight-Jacket” (2004), драме о конце 50-ых годов, в которой актер (Matt Letscher) скрывая свою нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию, вынужден жениться на наивной студийной секретарше (Carrie Preston). Эмерсон создал образ сильный и яркий, поскольку сексуальная ориентация героя была весьма неоднозначна. Правда, затем он реабилитировался, благодаря своему брутальному персонажу в крайне жестоком фильме ужасов «Saw» (2004). thumb|right|Майкл в “The Legend of Zorro” В “The Legend of Zorro” (2005), Майклу представилась возможность сыграть хитрого наемного убийцу и убежденного христианина-фундаменталиста, который считает свою работу «Божьей Волей», а для грешников у него лишь два револьвера, «Спасение» и «Проклятие». Возвращаясь к работе на телевидении, он принял участие в нескольких сериях “The Inside” (Fox, 2004-05) – драме, где женщина, агент ФБР разыскивает самых ужасных серийных убийц. В начале 2006 года, в течение второго сезона драматического сериала «Lost» Майкл наконец-то нашел одну из ключевых ролей своей жизни. Изначально его герой, загадочный Генри Гейл планировался лишь на три эпизода, однако игра Эмерсона настолько впечатлила продюсеров, что его ввели в группу основных персонажей. Так, к концу сериала невзрачный Генри Гейл перевоплотился в манипулятора и лидера «Других» - Бенджамина Лайнуса. Ловко балансируя между добром и злом, Майкл приковывал зрителей к экрану, заставляя гадать, кто такой Бен Лайнус и какой его следующий ход. Это, безусловно, добавляло необходимый элемент интриги. Благодаря его зловещему персонажу, Эмерсон вновь был номинирован на Эмми, в качестве Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. Полная статья находится на сайте www.michaelemerson.ru Театральные постановки The Importance of Being Earnest, Arkansas Repertory Theatre, 1990 Parts Unknown, Players-By-The-Sea Theatre, Jacksonville Beach, Florida, 1993 Amadeus, Arkansas Repertory Theatre, 1995 Gross Indecency: The Trials of Oscar Wilde (as Oscar Wilde), Minetta Lane Theatre, off-Broadway, 1997-1998 The Misanthrope, Classic Stage Company, 1998 The Iceman Cometh (as Willie Oban), Brooks Atkinson Theatre, 1999 Give Me Your Answer, Do! (as David Knight), Gramercy Theatre, off-Broadway, 1999-2000 Hedda Gabler (as George Tesman), Williamstown Theatre Festival, Main Stage, 2000 Hedda Gabler (as George Tesman), Ambassador Theatre, Broadway, 2001-2002 Only the End of the World (as Louis), Theatre 3, off-Broadway, 2002 Frequency Hopping (as George Antheil), Hourglass Group, 2002 Tartuffe (as Cleante), American Airlines Theatre, Broadway, 2003 Measure for Measure (as Duke Vincentio), California Shakespeare Theater, Orinda, California, 2003 Someone Who'll Watch Over Me, The Ridgefield Playhouse for Movies and the Performing Arts, 2004 Hamlet (as Ghost, Claudius, Osric, and Guildenstern), McCarter Theatre Center, Princeton, New Jersey, 2005 Bach at Leipzig (as Schott), New York Theatre Workshop, 2005 Ссылки * * Первый российский сайт об актёре Майкле Эмерсоне * Англоязычный сайт об актёре Майкле Эмерсоне de:Michael Emerson en:Michael Emerson es:Michael Emerson fr:Michael Emerson it:Michael Emerson pl:Michael Emerson pt:Michael Emerson Категория:Актёры